Ren and Kyoko's Heaven
by Lady Kotoko-chan
Summary: Oneshot about Ren and Kyoko. Rated M for LEMONS!


Skip Beat! Fanfic: Ren and Kyoko's Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! or any of it's characters.

* Oneshot! *

Kyoko was currently dressing up and fixing her things, preparing to go home from LME. Ren promised that he'll fetch her around 8pm. When it was nearly 8pm, Kyoko waited for Ren outside LME. After a while, Ren arrived.

" Get in " Ren said with a cute smile.

" Oh, okay " Kyoko answered returning his smile.

- Inside Ren's car -

" Ren, isn't the direction of my house the other way? " Kyoko stared at Ren in confusion.

" For tonight, you'll sleep in my apartment " Ren answered as he turned the wheel to the parking lot.

- Ren's Apartment -

" Kyoko... " Ren called.

" What is i- " Kyoko wasn't able to finish her sentence when suddenly Ren carried and laid her in his bed.

" What are you doing? " she asked.

" What I've been dying to do long ago " Ren answered while carefully undoing Kyoko's shirt. Kyoko, knowing what Ren wants, helped him get his desire. After a while, she was standing in front of Ren, wearing her bra and panty. Ren pulled Kyoko into another deep kiss. Ren's hands wondered around her body, especially her perky round breasts. Suddenly, Ren unclasped her bra and massaged it, causing Kyoko to moan.

" Ren..." was the name that escaped Kyoko's lips.

" What? " Ren stared at her, smiling with his eyes full of lust.

" Touch more of me " Kyoko demanded.

" It'll be my pleasure " Ren answered.

Because of that, Ren licked Kyoko's left breast and sucked it carefully. Kyoko moaned louder as she pulled Ren's hair lightly. Ren proceeded to Kyoko's other breast, doing the same procedure. This time, Kyoko pulled Ren's face up and started kissing him hungrily. She was giving her french kisses.

" I love the way you do it, Kyoko " Ren praised.

" I only wanted to do it with you " Kyoko replied as she continued to kiss Ren. After a while, Ren pulled Kyoko's panty down. Ren smiled upon seeing her cute pink pussy.

" Can I? " Ren asked.

" Of course " Kyoko answered.

Hearing Kyoko's approval, he started inserting one of hi fingers inside her. Kyoko moaned loudly. Ren carried her to the shower, laying her down the wet tub.

" Now, you look gorgeous, Kyoko " Ren said, referring to her naked body.

" What do you want now? " Kyoko asked seductively.

" I want you " Ren answered as he added another finger inside her. Then, Ren pulled out his fingers.

" Why? " Kyoko questioned while sucking Ren's ear lobes.

" I'll taste you now " Ren seductively eyed Kyoko while saying this.

He repleced his fingers with his tongue. Kyoko moaned out of pleasure. She thrusted her hips so that Ren's tongue would go farther. Ren happily did what Kyoko wanted. He knew that she was about to cum.

" I think, I'll cum " Kyoko whispered.

Hearing this, he sucked Kyoko's juices, fresh from the source. Kyoko pushed Ren's head to add pleasure. After she cummed, Ren licked his lips and kissed Kyoko for her to be able to taste her own juice.

" My turn " Kyoko said.

" Go on, Kyoko " Ren approved as Kyoko trailed her hands along his belt and unfastened it. She pulled his pants down, leaving him with his black boxers, which added more pleasure. Kyoko pulled his boxers down and ditched it somewhere.

" Your cock is so big " Kyoko smiled.

" Thank you " Ren answered.

Kyoko started to stick her tongue out and licked the tip of Ren's cock. Due to this, Ren moaned loudly. After a while, Ren was back to her body. He was again sucking right breast while his free hand pleasured Kyoko through her core.

' Now, I want him inside of me ' Kyoko thought while holding Ren's head and helped him suck her breast harder. Of course, Ren loved it.

" Ren, I want you inside of me " Kyoko pleaded.

" Are you sure? " Ren asked.

" I think I'm sure enough " Kyoko answered.

" Where do you want me to start: you fluffy ass or your pink cute pussy? " Ren questioned.

" Whatever you prefer "

" I want it in you pussy first " Ren smiled seductively.

" I'm ready " Kyoko whispered.

Ren positioned himself at Kyoko's core and let his dick touch her wet pussy lightly, before pushing it inside.

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH " Kyoko moaned. Hearing this made Ren push harder as his arms held Kyoko's waist since she was so bubly.

" Faster, faster " Kyoko shouted.

Ren followed Kyoko's instructions. After a while, Ren's seed flowed inside Kyoko. They were both panting but just bathed, since they were inside the shower room.

" I loved it, Kyoko " Ren said.

" Thank you, I felt the same way for you " Kyoko mentioned.

" Let's sleep now " Ren muttered.

" Let's change first, okay? " Kyoko giggled.

" Of course " Ren giggled along.

- After 5 minutes -

Kyoko and Ren were lying on his king-sized bed. Kyoko was cuddled by Ren's muscular arms, lightly.

" I love you " Ren whispered.

" I love you too " Kyoko whispered back.

" I know, that's why we did it " Ren smiled.

" Right " Kyoko laughed weakly as she snuggled closer to Ren's chest. It was a peaceful night and their heaven at the same time.

THE END __________________________________________

Author's Note:

Well, I hope you liked it! I had help from my mentor, Miharu-senpai!!!! Thank you so much, Miharu-senpai! =)) Please read and review! Love you all! 


End file.
